Candy Case
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Semuanya berawal saat Shikamaru dan Ino menjumpai stan permen di Konoha Plaza. Ino dengan dilemanya sudah membuat Shikamaru ikut kerepotan, anehnya ini semua hanya karena permen yang dijual di stan permen. / "Sesekali makan permen bukan masalah, Ino." / Prompt from Aika Namikaze / Mind RnR?


**Candy Case**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

 **Story by Yola-ShikaIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Anaii (Aika Namikaze)  
atas sumbangan _prompt-_ nya!**

 **(Semoga hasilnya tidak begitu mengecewakan ya :' )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Warnings Inside_  
[OOC, typo(s), dll]**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang mengatakan cinta dan benci bagai dua sisi mata uang. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa cinta dan benci memilik jarak yang sangat tipis, bahkan transparan. Dua hal ini dirasakan oleh Ino terhadap makanan-makanan manis. Di sisi lain dia sangat menyukai berbagai makanan manis, namun di sisi lain Ia juga tidak suka dengan makanan manis karena dapat merusak tubuhnya—minimal deretan gigi putihnya.

Perasaan _love and hate_ yang dirasakan Ino terhadap makanan manis bukan hanya menyiksa dirinya seorang, tapi juga Shikamaru selaku suami Ino sejak sembilan bulan yang lalu. Pasalnya sudah sedari dulu Ino memang sosok yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru, namun dilema Ino setiap kali menjumpai makanan manis justru membuat sang istri semakin merepotkan saja rasanya.

Seperti sekarang, sudah lebih dari 30 menit Shikamaru dan Ino berada di depan stan permen yang ada di Konoha Plaza. Sejak tadi Ino kebingungan untuk memberikan keputusan terkait permen-permen cantik yang memanjakan mata _aquamarine-_ nya ini. Wanita 26 tahun ini bingung harus menuruti keinginannya untuk membeli permen-permen di stan ini atau tidak. Permasalahan yang sebenarnya sepele, bukan?

"Aku bingung sekali, Shikamaru. Kenapa _sih_ makanan manis begitu menyiksa?" tanya Ino frustrasi. Berbagai macam rupa dan warna permen yang ada di setiap toples seperti siksaan di mata Ino.

Bukannya tidak mau merespons sang istri, Shikamaru sendiri sudah bosan mendengar keluhan yang sama dari Ino. Rasanya Ino sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali sejak 30 menit terakhir. Saran yang diberikan Shikamaru saja rasanya hanya sekadar mampir di telinga Ino dan tidak diproses lebih lanjut oleh otaknya.

Obsidian Shikamaru melirik salah satu bangku yang ada tak jauh dari stan permen ini. Ada dua pria yang lebih dulu menduduki bangku itu dan hanya menyisakan satu tempat kosong saja. Seolah-olah bangku itu memang disediakan untuk Shikamaru yang mulai lelah membawa banyak kantong belanjaan milik Ino.

"Aku tunggu di bangku itu dan kau silakan memutuskan mau beli atau tidak," pamit Shikamaru.

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju surga kecil (re: bangku) yang disediakan Konoha Plaza bagi pria sepertinya, namun pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Ino."Aku itu meminta pendapatmu, tapi kau justru melarikan diri begini," protes Ino.

"Tapi Ino sejak tadi aku—ah sudahlah, lupakan," balas Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimat pertamanya. Bisa-bisa Ino akan mengamuk bila Shikamaru mencoba membela diri. "Jadi, kau mau membeli permen-permen itu atau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. "Aku bingung, Shikamaru!" keluh Ino lagi. "Aku mau beli semuanya, tapi kalau gigiku rusak atau kelebihan gula bagaimana? Bantu aku membuat keputusan!"

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Shikamaru. Ia mendekati stan permen dan menunjuk semua toples permen yang ada di stan itu. "Aku beli semua jenisnya masing-masing tiga biji, kecuali lolipop-lolipop itu," ucap Shikamaru pada sang penjual.

Sementara sang penjual sibuk membuatkan pesanan Shikamaru, Ino justru mencubit lengan Shikamaru gemas. "Jangan banyak makan permen, Shika. Aku tidak mau gigimu rusak, apalagi sampai menghancurkan keindahan foto _anniversary_ kita nanti."

"Sesekali makan permen bukan masalah, Ino."

"Tapi, kalau sekali makan dengan permen sebanyak itu memangnya tidak apa-apa?" balas Ino. "Kau tahu, kau bisa saja menjadi rusa bulat sungguhan jika makan permen sebanyak itu."

Penjual permen menyerahkan sebungkus permen beraneka macam yang dipesan Shikamaru. "Ini permennya, Tuan," ucapnya ramah.

Shikamaru mengambil dompet di saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang penjual permen. "Kau tidak mau mencobanya, Ino?" tawar Shikamaru.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melirik ke arah bungkusan permen yang baru dibeli Shikamaru. Sesungguhnya Ino ingin sekali memakan semua permen itu sampai habis, tapi mana mungkin dia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya beberapa detik lalu kepada Shikamaru.

Kebimbangan Ino tentu saja dapat dilihat dan dirasakan oleh Shikamaru. Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyuapi—tepatnya memaksa—Ino dengan permen berbentuk bulat pipih berwarna merah. Meskipun awalnya Ino enggan membuka mulutnya, Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih memasukan permen merah itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit asam, tapi ini manis dan enak. Aku suka!" seru Ino kegirangan. Dia mendatangi stan penjual permen dan menujuk setoples permen merah yang bentuknya sesuai dengan yang Shikamaru berikan padanya tadi. "Aku mau semuanya, bisa tolong dibungkus?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru terkejut mendengar permintaan Ino tadi. Dia kira Ino tidak akan langsung memborong permen yang dijual di stan ini, ternyata perkiraannya salah. "Bukannya tidak baik terlalu banyak makan permen?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan bahwa Ino memang sadar saat membeli permen-permen ini.

"Permen ini tidak terlalu manis, jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino senang.

Shikamaru seharusnya tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ino selalu punya alasan aneh yang sebenarnya tidak dapat diterima oleh otak genius Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru memilih untuk membiarkan sang istri dengan kecintaannya pada permen-permen ini, setidaknya Ino sudah tidak lagi kesal ataupun muram seperti tadi.

Shikamaru memilih memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Ino dengan semua pesanannya. Sesekali dia mengeluh karena hari ini dia terkesan membuang waktu hanya karena menunggu Ino memutuskan untuk membeli permen atau tidak. Dilema Ino ini sudah seperti kasus-kasus kriminal yang sulit terungkap saja rasanya.

Sebuah lolipop berbentuk hati tiba-tiba saja menutupi pandangan mata Shikamaru dari layar ponselnya. Ino memberikan permen lolipop itu kepada Shikamaru disertai senyum manis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menunggu!" ucap Ino girang. Sepertinya hormon kebahagiaan Ino meningkat setelah mengonsumsi beberapa permen.

Shikamaru balas tersenyum. Walaupun sempat jengkel karena terpaksa menunggu istrinya, Shikamaru senang tatkala melihat sang istri memancarkan cantiknya lewat senyuman yang ditujukan padanya.

"Oh iya, aku mau ke toko roti dulu. Aku mau membeli _cupcake_ yang banyak, bagaimana?"

" _Mendo—"_

Ino menarik lolipop yang tadi diberikannya untuk sang suami. "Lagi-lagi kata itu, kau keberatan ya menemaniku belanja hari ini? Silakan pulang saja duluan, biarkan istrimu ini sendirian berkeliling mal sebesar ini," sindir Ino.

Baru saja kasus Ino dan permen-permen itu selesai, Shikamaru justru sudah membuat kasus baru lagi. Ino bahkan tidak segan-segan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan berjalan lebih dulu ke toko roti untuk membeli _cupcake_ yang diincarnya.

"Oi, Ino!" panggil Shikamaru yang masih berusaha mengejar Ino. Dengan cepat Shikamaru meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan membuat istrinya itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku hanya bingung karena tidak mengerti kemauanmu, Ino," ucap Shikamaru dengan hati-hati.

Ino menarik tangannya, membuat Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Ino. "Kau pikir ini semua kemauanku? Ini juga kemauan anakmu yang saat ini mau makan _cupcake_ tahu! Seharusnya kalau kau keberatan direpotkan dengan keinginan janin ini, harusnya kau bisa menahan 'bibit'-mu saat itu," balas Ino geram.

Shikamaru mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Dia sendiri baru tahu kalau Ino sedang mengandung anaknya, jadi mana mungkin Shikamaru tahu keinginan Ino kali ini sebenarnya adalah keinginan sang calon bayi. Pantas saja Ino jadi jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding sebelumnya, ternyata penyebabnya justru karena kehadiran anak mereka dalam rahim Ino.

"Baiklah, kita beli _cupcake_ sekarang," ajak Shikamaru.

 _Mood_ Ino bukannya membaik, justru semakin buruk. Hal ini dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ino yang terlihat menakutkan bagi Shikamaru. "Kau mau menemaniku begitu tahu aku sedang hamil 'kan? Kalau aku tidak sedang hamil pasti kau memilih untuk pulang, iya 'kan?"

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya hukum yang menyebutkan bahwa perempuan selalu benar memang terbukti, terlebih lagi ketika sudah mau menjadi ibu-ibu maka semua hal yang dilakukan suami rasanya selalu salah. Sabar ya, _daddy to be!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Halo semuanya! Senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini terlebih dapat _prompt_ yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku pikirkan. Padahal _prompt-_ nya cukup sederhana, tapi kenapa dari dulu gak kepikiran ya? /kadangideceritaemangharusdipaksasih/

Tidak perlu banyak ocehan lagi, semoga kehadiran fanfiksi ini bisa mengobati kerinduan Guardians terhadap ShikaIno ya! Soalnya banyak juga Guardians yang kangen kapal ini, kan aku jadi terharu gitu *eh. _Spread your Love, Guardians!_ Hehehe.

Maaf apabila ada banyak kekurangan dari segala aspek dalam fanfiksi ini ya, teman-teman. . Lalu, apakah ada yang punya saran, kritik, pujian, atau apapun mengenai fanfiksi ini? Silakan tulis di kotak review yaa! Terima kasih banyak semuanyaaaaa ...

 _Love,_  
Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
